


Anthem

by NancyBrown



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Series, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie feels silenced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthem

For as long as she can remember, she's felt silenced by her own family. Bart absorbs all the attention their parents can give, fighting himself and losing. Lisa is amazing, and she's larger than this town can hold. When she flies away, they'll stare in wonder at what she accomplishes. Who could compare with that? Mom's overwhelmed, fluttering at the gnawed edges of their family. Dad is past hope.

Nothing she says matters, so she says nothing for years.

Springfield High announces a Battle of the Bands. Tommi thinks they can win.

Maggie Simpson grabs the microphone and she sings.


End file.
